1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bike rack, and more particularly to a bike rack having a quick folding/unfolding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bike rack in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises two main arms 1 each having a lower end provided with a mounting member 2 and an upper end provided with a support rod 4, two opposite links 3 pivotally mounted on the lower ends of the two main arms 1 and located above the mounting members 2 of the two main arms 1, and a locking mechanism 5 pivotally mounted between the two main arms 1 to limit movement of the two main arms 1. The locking mechanism 5 includes a first pivot member 54 pivotally mounted on a first one of the two main arms 1, and a second pivot member 55 pivotally mounted on a second one of the two main arms 1 and pivotally connected with the first pivot member 54.
In operation, the mounting members 2 of the two main arms 1 face a ball 7 of a support seat 6 which is mounted on a car. Then, the first pivot member 54 and the second pivot member 55 are pushed by a user to pivot downward until the first pivot member 54 and the second pivot member 55 are in line with each other to form a horizontal state, so that the upper ends of the two main arms 1 are moved outward relative to each other and the lower ends of the two main arms 1 are moved toward each other to move and close the mounting members 2 of the two main arms 1 so as to clamp the ball 7 of the support seat 6 of the car. Thus, the bike rack is mounted on the support seat 6 of the car for supporting a bicycle which is hung on the support rods 4 of the two main arms 1.
Alternatively, the first pivot member 54 and the second pivot member 55 are pulled upward by the user to drive the first pivot member 54 and the second pivot member 55 to pivot upward, so that the upper ends of the two main arms 1 are moved toward each other and the lower ends of the two main arms 1 are moved outward relative to each other to move and open the mounting members 2 of the two main arms 1 so as to release the ball 7 of the support seat 6 of the car, thereby detaching the bike rack from the support seat 6 of the car.
However, the user has to push and pull the first pivot member 54 and the second pivot member 55 to expand and fold the bike rack, thereby wasting the manual work. In addition, the user' one hand directly touches the first pivot member 54 and the second pivot member 55, so that the user' one hand is easily clamped by the first pivot member 54 and the second pivot member 55 during upward and downward operation of the locking mechanism 5, thereby causing danger to the user.